Back to the Future (Earth-0808)
Plot A boy skates down a sidewalk, he does a few basic tricks. He skates past a brown garage, guarded by a gate. He stops and looks at the garage, very intrigued. The sign on the gate reads "KEEP OUT" he ignores this as he walks up to the gate, throws his board over and hops the gate. The garage is padlocked, he looks around and sees an unlocked window. The boy opens it, he tries to step in silently but falls down onto multiple boxes, including a dog bowl engraved with "EINSTEIN", he grunts and looks around. He sees a lot of intricate inventions and toys, he's mesmerized. A door opens as a puppy runs towards him, barking. "WHO'S THERE?!" The man at the door says. The puppy keeps barking. The man comes from around the corner with a flashlight, he shines it in the boy's face. The man looks surprised as the boy shuffles and tries to get out of the garage. "Calm down! Calm down!" the man says, grabbing the boy, "What's your name, stranger?" "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I..I!" The boy fumbles his words, trying to think of anything to say. "Name." the man says. "..Marty, Marty McFly." the boy says. The man holds his hand out as Marty jumps, "Emmett Brown! You can call me Doc!" he says as he shakes Marty's hand, "Now I won't call the police because you're only a kid, next time just knock on the door, okay?" he smiles. "Alright, Thanks Doc." Marty smiles. Years Later Marty makes his way out of Doc's house, locks the gate and skates to his High School. The bell rings just as Marty gets there. He tries to run in but Principal Strickland stops him. "McFly..McFly..McFly.." Strickland says in a condescending tone. "Strickland..Strickland..Strickland.." Marty says, mocking him. Strickland curls his lip, "No McFly ever amounted to anything..Get to class!" he yells. Marty walks to his class, he says to himself, "Egghead.." The day ends as Marty walks out the school with his skateboard, he skates all the way back to his house, when he gets there he notices another car in his driveway he walks in and see's Biff at his house with his son, Brad. "Why haven't you got it done? Huh?" Biff says, grabbing Marty's Father, George by the collar. "Well Biff..you see..I" George is cut off by Biff, "What would if look like if I turned in my report to our boss with YOUR handwriting?" Biff says, "Huh?!" "Well..Biff.." George says trying to laugh, "See Son, this is how we handle losers." Biff says to Brad. "Have it by TOMORROW." Biff says as he walks out with Brad. Brad looks at Marty and bucks at him as they walk out the door. "Come on everybody! Dinner is done." Marty's mother, Lorraine says from the other room. They all sit down at teh table, his brother Dave dressed in a uniform from Pizza Hut, "Oh don't worry, Mom. The pizza man can deliever us some dinner!" Marty's sister, Linda says. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dave says, "Well, you're dressed like a Pizza Delivery guy. Go fetch us some Pizza." Linda says, "Well, you're dressed like a slut." Dave says. An argument insues as Marty sits there, watching. He gets up and goes to bed. The next morning Marty skates his way to his school. He tires himself out on the way, he jumps off his skateboard and starts running to the door. The bell rings just before he gets there as Strickland closes the door. "Dammit!" Marty yells, Jennifer comes around the corner, "Marty! Come on! Before Strickland catches you." she says. She leads him behind the back part of the school and into their classroom. As Marty and his friends walk out to the gym. Marty grabs his guitar and his friends grabs other instruments. They stand in front of a panel of people. Marty steps up to the microphone, "Hey..everyone. This is our audition for the uh..school rock band. I'm Marty McFly and this is Marty and the Noid." The band starts loudly playing an old rock song from the 80s. One of the Judges stands up with a megaphone. "AWFUL! Your sound is outdated and you're entirely too loud!" the judge says, "NEXT." Marty sighs and walks off stage. The school day ends as Marty and Jennifer walk out together. They sit down at a bench. "Don't worry about it, Marty." Jennifer says. "I don't know, Jen..What if the label says I'm not good enough, I don't know if I can handle that kind of rejection." Marty says, "You're better than good, you're great." Jennifer says, Marty smiles and they hug. "You doing anything tonight?" Jennifer says, "Ah, I gotta meet Doc at the mall later tonight. He's showing me his biggest project yet, apparently." Marty replies, "Doctor Brown kinda creeps me out. He's like..crazy." Jennifer says, "He's not crazy, he's my kind of guy." Marty says, smirking. Jennifer chuckles as a car pulls up infront of them. A man calls out for Jennifer. "Coming, Daddy!" she says. "We can hang over the weekend!" Marty says, "I'm at my Grandmother's house over the weekend. I'll call you." Jennifer says, she kisses Marty before going into the car. Marty smirks as Jennifer's father mugs him and drives away. Later that day, Marty again arrives at Twin Peaks Mall to see Einstein sitting outside of a metal trailer. He skates down to Einstein. He pets Einstein, "Hey Einstein, where's Doc, boy??" Einstein wags his tail and starts to wimper as the trailer opens, steam surrounds the area. A car slowly rolls out the trailer, Marty looks at the vehicle astonished. While Einstein turns his head in confusion. Doc steps out of the car, looking startled.